Dragon Heart
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Kalaana wasn't a normal girl. She was born as a dragon but was turned into human and raised by Radagast. She had always been completely oblivius to her real nature, until now. Now, with the Company of Dwarves she has the opportunity to discover her real origins and maybe reencounter with her true father.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god, I've never written a Hobbit fic before, It has been on my head during weeks, I always wanted to creat an OC about Smaug's daughter since I read the book for the first time. I suppose it'll be short, maybe 2 or 3 chapters. Respect the name of the oc I foud a website about elf names (I don't know if its related with Tolkien or not) and I discovered that ''Ka-'' meaned ''Dragon'' and ''-laana''meaned ''daughter'', so when I put them together I supposed that it would mean ''Dragon's Daughter''. Sorry if I make any mistakes on grammar and vocabulary, English is not my first language. Enjoy this bizarre AU! I'll write the next part when I have seen the movie, and especially when I have seen Smaug :D**

_Despite what most stories told about him, Smaug wasn't always a ruthful lonely dragon. There was a time where he had a family,which consisted in a wife and a small egg that was about to hatch. They were happy and they loved each other deeply. But there weren't always rainbows and sunshines for them. One day, when Smaug was hunting for his family, an army of dwarves attacked their home, killed his wife and stole their egg. Enraged and with his heart broken he seeked revenge towards the dwarves and claimed the land of Erebor as his kingdom, throwing out the dwarves from their home and burning all their cities. He was now the king under the mountain, but he felt lonelier than ever, because the only creatures he loved, were all dead. But there was something that he didn't know, his egg hatched and a baby female dragon with lavender scales and golden eyes emerged from it. She was found by a powerful mage called Radagast the Brown, and in order to keep her safe from dragon hunters he turned her into a young human baby with creamy skin and dark curly hair, only the vivrant golden eyes remained from her dragon's heritage. He raised her like she was his own daughter and she seemed happy, playing with the animals and training to be a mage, but soon all her luck will change when an old friend from her adoptive father, knocked on their door demanding her help on a bizarre adventure..._

Kalanna sat on her room with a baby hedgehog on her lap, listening through the conversation between Radagast and Gandalf. They were discussing about sending her with Gandalf and a Thorin guy into an epic adventure that may have several dangers. She didn't know what to think, an adventure?, her? She didn't even know how to fight! What if she got herself killed? What will Radagast do, all alone by himself? She couldn't go.

But she didn't expect that her adoptive father would agree so easily, she panicked. Why? Why would her father send her on such a suicidal mission? He had betrayed her! Hiperventilating she grabbed the door frame, she felt hot, very hot. She was choking! Trying to control her breathing she inhaled the problem was that when she exhaled a flame burst through her mouth, burning the door, and amazing both wizards. Gandalf shot her a knowing smile and spoke:

"I knew It."

* * *

So that's how Kalaana found herself in company of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit, some of the dwarves were rude and made rude comments about her breasts or her butt (and she was only sixteen) the hobbit seemed more polite and nice, he was well educated and seemed to know how to behave in front of a young lady, so Kalaana liked him more. Well, not all dwarves were so gross towards her. There was Thorin, who seemed the most seriuos one, and Balin a dear old who entertained her with funny stories about Erebor and the lonely mountain. And well, Fili and Kili... let's just say they were just like a walking dream, living all her life in a forest didn't give her enough time to look at cute boys.

During her time with the company he learned and saw a lot of new things, they were chased by trolls, goblins, wolves, King Thandruil's elves and even giant spiders! She had never live so many adventures in all her life, not even when there were a strange evil force in the woods that nearly killed all her friends. She wasn't saying that she enjoyed being chased and being all day in completely alert, but she had to admit that it was more exciting than sittin at home all alone and re-reading for the hundreth time the same books.

She even had managed to control her fire-breathing. Everytime she needed to breath fire, whatever it was to cook or to defend herself, she would inhale deeply, and when she felt the warm feeling on the pit of her stomach she only had to exhale and let it go, but yet that was a secret she kept to herself, a secret that caused her a lot of problems because she felt like at least there should be someone in the company that should know about her habilities, just for security. So she decided to tell Bilbo, she could trust him.

When everyone was asleep she delicately moved towards him and shook him lightly. He grumbled at first, not wanting to be throwed out from his beautiful dream. Imaptiently she shook him again.

"¡Bilbo!" She hissed.

"Ugh... Kalaana? What the...?"

"Sssshhhh." She silenced him pressing her index finger on his mouth.

Bilbo felt confused, What could she possibly want at this hour? Silently, to not awake the others, he followed his friend towards a clare. On the clare, Kalaana looked around frantically trying to ensure herself that their disappearence wouldn't be noticed, when she had clear that there were no one nearby, she allowed herself to relax.

"Bilbo, there's something I want to show you, but please don't freak out. It's hard for me to tell you but... look."

She inhaled, and that familiar sensation crept from her stomach towards her throat. Trying to prevent causing any harm to Bilbo she raised her head and exhaled strongly. From her mouth emerged the most beautiful, brightest, and warmest flame that she had expelled. When she looked at him again his expression almost resulted comical with his wide eyes and his mouth hanging open in awe. For an instant she feared he was going to faint, or worse run away screaming in fear. He only stood there, shocked.

"H-how... how.. how" In another moment she would have giggled at his fumbling with the words, she really found it adorable, But that wasn't another moment.

"I don't know how I do it, I only know that I can do it. It all started when Gandalf came to my house, I think that's the only reason why he wants me on this mission." She looked away sadly, thinking that the only reason why the wizard needed her was for her being a fire-breathing freak.

"But that's impossible... our mission is to kill a dragon, how could you fight a dragon with fire? There has to be something more, something that both Gandalf and Radagast know that don't want to tell us. I think your purpose is even bigger tan mine."

Her head snapped up hopeful.

"Do really think so?"

"I've never been more secure of something in all my life."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Bilbo."

"You're welcome."

They headed back towards the camp near the Lake Town where for the first time in weeks, Kalaana sucumbed to a peaceful sleep. Tomorrow was a big day, they would arrive to the Lonely Mountain and face the so-called beast. It was exciting, but Kalaana couldn't help but feel that something very important and bad was going to happen to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone again! sorry it took me so long to update, but i was on Christmas vacation and i didn't have any wifi. But, well in this time, I got to see the movie twice and more or less I know how I'm going to continue the story, the problem is that I went to see the movie in spanish so I may not have all the correct dialogues. Well, a lot of thanks to my lovely beta DONOVAN94 and thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. Enjoy!**

They had been searching for the door for eight hours now, Kalaana was tired and a sense of uneasiness had settled in her since the morning after she told her secret to Bilbo. Thankfully, he hadn't said anything to anyone and he hadn't pressed her into telling him more about her powers. The last thing she needed was stress, it only made her lose control of her powers, and she didn't want any dwarf grilled.

Her thoughts, not for the first time, led her to Kili and the others dwarves left behind in Lake-Town. Were they alrgiht? Had Kili's wound healed? She was concerned for the health of her friend, and she couldn't help but feel very guilty, she was the one who had to pull the lever in order to open the elf's gates. If she hadn't been so distracted by the battle, she could have easily avoided that arrow and Kili wouldn't have sacrificed himself for her. She was a walking danger, she shouldn't be here on this quest; she only served to spoil the mission and burn things.

"Everything okay?" Bilbo asked, patting her arm. She shuddered looking at anything but his face.

"I'm still feeling guilty. Kili didn't deserved that."

"You know it wasn't your fault. That damned orc shot the arrow not you. Kili wouldn't want you to feel pity for him."

She looked towards the huge mountain above them, meditating on his words.

"Yes, I know but, if it wasn't for me, Kili would still be here, along with the others, recovering their lost kingdom and remembering the good times. I hadn't any right to take that away from him and his brother."

"Neither had the orc who shot the arrow. Kalaana, nobody blames you for that. Not even Kili." They both looked back at Balin who had suddenly appeared behind them. He shot them a weak smile and gestured for them to continue their searching.

They were starting to become exasperated with finding that bloody door, when everyone heard Bilbo's shout.

"Up there!"

Kalaana smiled with excitement. Finally they could open the door, and marvel with all the shining treasures inside. Maybe there wasn't any dragon...

_Dragon..._

_Shinig scales, sharp teeth, vibrant eyes..._

_Two dragons, one egg..._

_Then death._

Kalaana gasped and shut her eyes closed. What was that? A memory? She had dreamed with dragons before but never had she had such a mighty vision, and never had she had it when she was awake. She was confused, what did this mean? Probably nothing good, maybe it was a warning saying that there was a dragon inside the mountain, waiting for them. But the egg... that would only mean that there were more of them! Maybe Smaug was a female dragon!

No, that can't be, she reasoned, legends and tales had classified Smaug as a male dragon, the most powerful of all. And it was highly improbable that there were two dragons in that mountain. Male dragons, when it came to gold or mates, were enormously possessive and selfish. Smaug wasn't the exception: he wouldn't share his precious treasure with any other than himself.

_Such childish behaviour_, She thought.

Back on the door, everyone waited for the light of the sunset to illuminate the lock. They all waited, and waited. Kalaana could see everyone's face fall as time passed, and felt immense sorrow. The dwarves had been waiting for so long for this moment to arrive, it wasn't fair that their hopes were crushed...

Thorin looked to be the most broken of all of them. His kingdom, his heritage, his pride... all lost, and all for a selfish and cruel dragon. She suddenly felt the urge to snarl.

_Where had this thought come from?_ She wondered.

Bilbo seemed to be the only one who tried to comfort and give them hope, when it was clear that there was nothing left.

Soon, one by one, the dwarves started to leave, until only Bilbo remained..

"But wait, we can't give up now!" protested Bilbo.

Nobody listened him. So he tried again but without success.

"Bilbo, stop. It's over." Kalaana said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, then followed the others. Well, at least the dwarves left behind wouldn't feel so abandoned; when they told them they hadn't found any lock.

Kalaana thought of Radagast and Gandalf, why weren't they here? Maybe they would have known where the lock was, but it didn't matter now, they had come too late. But again, why had Gandalf insisted so badly on her presence on this risky mission? What could she possibly do? Sure, she had great abilities as a wizard and also had the power of fire breathing, but how could she battle such a gigantic dragon with her small flames? It was suicide.

Bilbo's words resonated in her head: "I think your purpose on that mission is even bigger than mine," the only thing she hoped for was that that purpose wouldn't cost her life or any of her friends'.

"COME BACK! IT'S THE LAST AUTUMN'S MOON!"

Everyone ran, excited, towards the entrance, it seemed that despite all the odds they would get their kingdom back at last. It was almost emotional when the dwarves entered their long lost home, Kalaana wondered if she would be like that when she returned to her home, many months have passed and her animal friends must have missed her as much as she missed them.

In order to put an end to the mission as soon as possible, she entered the mountain, but a dizzying sensation shook her when she put a foot inside the entrance. No one seemed to notice, all of them too overwhelmed with emotion to pay her any attention.

She felt hot, hotter than ever before, so hot that she felt like she was sweating the seas. When she tried to brush the sweat off her temple with her right hand, she froze in absolute awe. They were not her hands, well, not her human hands. Her usually short nails were now claws that she betted could cut the hardest of metals, and now her arm and hand seemed to be covered in lavender scales. They were beautiful, she had to admit, and very shiny, like amethysts. Her senses had also improved, as she could now smell things that she couldn't smell before (and frankly, the dwarves were quite smelly) and her hearing had sharpened. The most amazing thing of all was that she wasn't bothered even a bit by this transformation, somehow it seemed right for her...

"Dear, are you alright?"

She was pulled from her thoughts by Balin, who looked concerned at her. Well, everyone looked concerned at her. She wondered if it was because of the scales and claws, but when she looked down at her arm it was normal, no scales or claws were left, only creamy human skin. Had she imagined it all?

"Y-yes, I'm just a bit nervous." She stammered.

"You should be, there could be a damned giant dragon inside that chamber." Dwalin told her harshly, why was he so angry all the time? It was weird, he was Balin's younger brother.

She stood in silence while Thorin explained about the Arkenstone, but when it was revealed that Bilbo was the one who had to enter to retrieve the gem, she couldn't kept her mouth shut.

"What?! Have you lost your mind? If there's really a dragon inside this mountain, he will be dead before he can scream! We can't let him go alone to the-"

"Enough of this nonsense! Bilbo will enter the throne room and retrieve the Arkenstone, because that's his role on this campaign!" Bellowed Thorin. Kalaana huffed in annoyance; stupid bossy dwarf who only thinks of his quest and nothing else, She thought.

"Don't worry for me, Kalaana. As Gandalf said hobbits are very sneaky and elusive. I'll be fine." Bilbo said smiling, although his smile didn't reach his eyes. He was utterly terrified, she could_ smell_ it, but in the end she decided to trust him, even if the mission went well or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Here I come again with a new chapter. Smaug may be a little OOC on this chapters but well, it's logical, he's a father who has just reencountered with his long lost daughter whom he believed dead. I really love the name Yaileen, I kinda got inspired with my cousin's girlfriend (whose name is Yailin), she's amazing. Seeing how the story is going I think I'll do it longer more tan just 3 chapters. Next chapter will have a little more action. Thanks to my beta DONOVAN94 and thanks to all favorites, followers and reviewers. Enjoy :D**

Bilbo was taking too long in the Lonely Mountain. Kalaana didn't like how the events were unfolding, What if something had happened to Bilbo while they were outside? She couldn't let anything bad happened to the small hobbit, he was one of her best friends and she wasn't willing to lose him. As much as she insisted that someone else must enter the mountain to ensure Bilbo's safety, the dwarves seemed to ignore her. Kalaana was beginning to suspect that they were using Bilbo as a bait to check if the mountain was free of dragons; after all, one could never trust the greed of the dwarves because that could be extremely dangerous. She had heard the stories about King Thror and his ''disease''. Perhaps Thorin was beginning to suffer it too? That would explain a lot.

A loud roar shook the mountain and Kalaana froze in horror.

"What was that, an earthquake?" Dori asked, agitated.

"That, my dear friend, is a dragon."

"No..." Kalaana whispered. There was a dragon, they were doomed, Bilbo was in serious danger, if he wasn't already dead.

Thorin, however, remained impassive as if he didn't care about what happened to one of the most important members of the company.

"I'll not risk the security of this mission for the life of a burglar."

"Bilbo, his name is Bilbo." Reproached Balin. Luckily you could still count on the support of some members of the company.

"We have to go inside." She said decisively. Thorin and the others tried to convince her to stay, arguing that it was already too risky with Bilbo inside the mountain with that beast. She ignored their warnings and went into the mountain. If the great Thorin Oakenshield wasn't going to do anything to save the hobbit, she would do it by herself. If she had to breathe fire to one of the most powerful dragons of all times, she wouldn't think twice.

* * *

At the entrance of the mountain, the dwarves remained silent, looking at each other, debating whether if they should follow her to rescue the burglar. Finally, Thorin sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll go with her. You will cover my back, but let's get one thing clear: If they are dead or there is no possible way to save them when we get there, we will leave them there and make another plan to take the Arkenstone. Is it clear?" he demanded.

Not one of them seemed to embrace the idea of leaving two of their teammates, but under these circumstances it was the best they could do.

Trotting, Thorin managed to catch up with Kalaana at the entrance of the treasure room. She looked bad, she was too pale and was sweating. She was trembling like a little bird, and when he touched her he saw that her body was very hot, as if she had a fever.

"Kalaana!"

She looked at him weakly, and took two steps towards him to lean on his shoulder.

"We have to find Bilbo, Smaug is furious."

"Wait for us here. Everything will be fine."

She tried to protest, but was silenced when she almost collapsed because of how weak she felt. While she remained in that state of illness, she saw how her worst suspicions were confirmed. Thorin wanted the Arkenstone at all costs, no matter how many lives were lost along the way, he was willing to risk Bilbo's life and his own just to retrieve that damn gem!

She could hear the wrath of the dragon Smaug, as he shattered the ancient lair of the dwarves. She couldn't take it anymore. When she saw the rest of the dwarves running to aid their king, she joined them, regardless of the state she was. She ran with them to face the dragon, and, if she could, destroy that corruption-machine called the Arkenstone, the gem of all gems.

At least, that was the idea. However when she reached the treasure chamber and looked into that giant killing machine's fiery golden eyes, she couldn't keep her mind from going blank and at the same time be filled with memories.

* * *

Smaug was having too much fun chasing that small thief that called himself ''barrel rider''. The only thing that would make his pursuit a more enjoyable activity was that his prey was a baby dragon, instead of that filthy thief that claimed to not have any connection or alliance with those damned dwarves. Yeah, sure. Did he think that he could fool him, the most feared monster of all the kingdoms of Middle Earth? Did he really consider him so pathetic that only mere compliments would distract him from his duty? Only for that he deserved a fate worse than death, he and the rest of his pack of dwarves!

And what a coincidence! There they were. With a roar full of anger he pounced on them. He could smell their dwarvish pestilence, along with the scents of the thief and a... dragon?

Smaug stopped short when he smelled the not-so-strange scent. He would recognize that smell anywhere, it was identical to the scent of his Yaileen and their egg, just before those damned dwarves killed them. But that couldn't be, Yaileen was dead, he had her in his claws as she died of her injuries. However he had never found the egg, what if...

Looking at the young stranger's golden eyes, that were strangely quite similar to his, he saw what fate had dealt to his egg.

The baby dragon had turned out to be female, with identical eyes as his. The colour of the scales was impossible to know, because the girl was under a powerful camouflage spell. But he couldn't care less, his baby was alive, as a human, but alive and that was the only thing that mattered. A portion of both him and his mate was in that petite girl with big eyes. For the first time in years the treasure ceased to seem valuable.

"RUN!" Shouted Thorin. All but Kalaana followed his order, she seemed to be hypnotized by the dragon. Bilbo, unwilling to leave his companion behind, grabbed her arm and dragged her with them to the ends of the mountain.

That seemed to throw Smaug out of his stupefaction and made him even more enraged. How dare those dirty dwarves take his baby away from him again? He would skin them and rip their limbs for such insolence. He threw his head back with an enraged roar and started to chase them. They took away his family from him once, he wouldn't let them do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter four! I won't post anything during two or three weeks because I have exams, but I will try to write as soon as I finish them. Thanks for the eviews, follow and favorites. And thanks to DONOVAN94 for being my beta and correct all my grammar, vocabulary and dialogues mistakes :) Enjoy the chapter!**

It only took Kalaana a few seconds to get out of her stupor and to begin to run with the others.

"Care to explain what happened there? If I didn't take you by the arm and drag you out, you would be dead!" Cried Bilbo.

"I don't know! All I remember is that I was looking into the dragon's eyes and then I went blank!"

In part, what she had said was true. Yes she went blank when she looked at the huge beast, but that only lasted a couple of seconds. During the rest of the time she had been in some kind of weird dream:

_It was extremely dark, and she didn't know why but she knew that two dragons were watching her. She felt as if she were trapped inside a prison. It was cold and hot at the same time and a little tight in that claustrophobic space, yet she could not help but feel also comfortable and protected within that small jail. Although she couldn't see anything, she was able to feel the presence of both dragons and the heat given off from their huge bodies. One of them, the smallest of the two approached her and to her surprise it lay on top of her. Not with the intention of crushing her, but to cover her and protect her. Yet the inability to see anything and have the gigantic body of a dragon on her made her jump and hit her curved prison._

_"It moved!" She heard a female voice, and it was surprisingly soft to belong to a dragon. Then, there came the light..._

Kalaana could not help but feel a thrill when she remembered those sensations. Why was all of this happening to her? What was her relationship with those dragons, with dragons in general? And most important of all, was she human? Now wasn't the right time to think about it, an enraged fire breathing dragon was chasing them with intentions to kill and probably (in the case of the dwarfs) eat them. The aim was now to get to the watchtower, which was their only chance to achieve freedom. In the distance they could hear the afflicted roar of Smaug, who was chasing them and wasn't very far behind them.

Luck seemed to not be on their side, because when they reached the room all they found was a pile of corpses of dwarves. Kalaana's eyes filled with tears, because among the corpses she could differentiate small innocent children that like the older dwarves had tried to escape from the fire breathing beast and failed miserably. The worst of all was that the window was too high to reach. It was the end, they would never make it; they would all die in that dark and wretched place.

Suddenly, Thorin had a somewhat risky idea that could either save their lives or kill them all. They would divide in groups and would try to distract the dragon so that at least one of the groups could escape. What happened to the other groups ... well, best not to think about it.

Kalaana was put with Thorin, Balin and Bilbo because of the hobbit's insistence, who did not want his friend to be separated from him, fearing that something bad would happen to her in his absence. They ran through the many corridors, until they came to a bridge that would take them to a safer place.

They thought themselves safe, they believed that there was a chance to escape after all, but every hope was crushed when Smaug's huge head appeared from nowhere and stood at a distance yet dangerously close to them, especially to Kalaana. The dragon sniffed her a few times and let out a grunt of satisfaction, moving towards her. Kalaana was afraid and wanted to run, but was also curious about what the dragon was doing. If he despised the people who would sneak into his mountain so much, why hadn't he killed her directly? Why did he want her alive?

_He is probably memorizing my scent, so that in the case I might be able to escape he could chase me._ She thought warily.

It was the most logical thought, dragons had no feelings or mercy, yet she could not help but notice the happiness that filled Smaug's eyes while he was sniffing her, it was almost contagious.

_Forget it! Dragons are masters of lies and tricks; he is trying to control your mind. Pull yourself together, girl!_ Kalaana thought to herself. She remembered all the stories about dragons that Radagast had read to her when she was little. Dragons forced their victims to look at them in the eye so that they could control their will. If the victim resisted, the dragon had other ways of controlling its prey. The prey must never tell his or her real name to the monster, it only gives it control over his or her loved ones. Kalaana wondered if Smaug would force her to say her name.

Two dwarves came out of nowhere and tried to mislead Smaug. He, angry for losing his concentration, rushed after them willing to end the dwarf plague once and for all. But then he was distracted again by a new group of dwarves and so on.

That gave Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Kalaana the opportunity to slip away and turn into one of the corridors. It was a shame that Smaug noticed the trick and furiously began to chase them like a madman.

"DWARVES! FILTHY SCUM! THIEVES!" Smaug roared behind them.

They barely made it to a corridor which had a small opening on one side leading to a small hallway; down the hall was a large pit that seemed bottomless. Thorin left them without any explanation and ordered them to go with Balin. Kalaana didn't seem willing to leave behind the dwarf prince.

"And what will you do?" She asked.

"Do not worry about me! Go!" He ordered her.

Kalaana was about to reproach when the massive figure of Smaug came around the corner. Without looking to where he was aiming, he released a breath of fire. Fortunately they all had managed to hide in time. Well, not all, because the fire slightly grazed Kalaana's right arm and slightly burned her lilac robe. With a cry of surprise more than pain (it seemed strange that that the flames caused her no pain) she caught her right arm with her left hand and tried to inspect the damage.

The sleeve was clearly burnt, not much, but still it seemed to be an irreparable damage.

_Oh damn, I loved this robe_. She thought sadly.

When she looked at her arm, she froze in shock. The small amount that had been hit by the flames was not burned, instead of red charred flesh she found sparkling lavender scales, similar to the ones from before, only this time they seemed more real than ever. With a trembling hand she touched them: they were soft and somewhat cold. She looked at Balin and Bilbo to see if they had noticed her being hurt, but fortunately for her, they seemed more concerned with Smaug and Thorin than her sudden transformation. At the moment, Kalaana decided not to tell them anything, they already had enough problems to worry about her and her mutant abilities.

"We have to keep going up! It's the only way!" Balin said.

They continued onwards, the three keeping together, running tirelessly and without looking back until they came to a huge room with giant forges.

"What is this place supposed to be?" asked Bilbo.

"Here, my dear hobbit, is where we melted the gold to create the most stunning works of jewellery." Answered Balin with a nostalgic air.

"This chamber is huge! Was there so much gold on the Mountain?" Asked Kalaana marvelling at the size of the artefacts.

"Too much, I'm afraid." Balin said sadly.

Suddenly, Thorin appeared alongside the other dwarves. Gloin and Bifur shouted down to them from their place in the cars hanging from the ceiling, signalling that they were also safe.

"We have to light the forges." Thorin ordered.

"How? We've no fire hot enough to set them ablaze!" Balin said worriedly.

For a second Kalaana was tempted to reveal her skills, Bilbo also seemed to think the same thing because he was staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She was about to confess her secret, when Thorin interrupted.

"Oh, yes we have."

Kalaana was scared. Did he know? How could that be? Did Gandalf tell him? She was relieved however, when she saw that Thorin was going towards the hole that Smaug was climbing out of in his pursuit of them.

"I didn't think it would be so easy to fool you! You have grown slow and fat! You decrepit Worm!"

Kalaana shivered slightly at his cruel words. These insults would be a huge blow to the ego of the angry dragon and would enrage him even more.

Smaug's eyes narrowed in anger, and his stomach began to glow by the fire that was about to erupt from his mouth. He grabbed both sides of the wall with his claws and placed himself to ensure that the flames wouldn't leave any dwarf alive.

"Take cover!" Shouted Thorin.

Everyone heard the order except Kalaana. When she noticed and tried to jump out of the way, the dragon had already released the blaze and she had no place to cover herself. The fire engulfed her and she burst into flames. While her friends looked on, horrified.


End file.
